Hermes (Aira)
Hermes is a WIP by AiraTheWindWing55, no stealing or editing please! Appearance Hermes is a peculiar Adelie penguin, and resembles an Adelie Penguin, his species, in every way. He is black and white, with brown eyes and flippers. He is four years old. Personality Hermes can be feisty at times, often disagreeing with his peculiar human friend, Laurel, just for the sake of disagreeing with her. He 'teases' her a lot and makes fun of her when she does something embarrassing. However, Hermes deeply cares for Laurel and is angered when others hurt her. That shows his loyal side. Abilities Hermes can fly, which seems rather impossible due to his normal Adelie penguin flippers. However, when waving his flippers a certain way, he can summon winds that will propel him in a way that mimics flying. Hermes is also highly intelligent, as he 'communicates' with Laurel and can learn to do studies. History Hermes knew he was different, from the moment he was born. Light, coming through the cracked bits of his egg, amazed him. He wanted to know more. He wanted to learn more. His parents were confused. Why did their chick talk of such.....things? What words was he using? How did he understand the strange, alien two-legged creatures who held large objects and claimed that they were......how did their chick describe it......filming? What was filming? What was that word? What was their chick? ''And so they quickly raised him and grew far away. As Hermes grew older, he decided that he must find a name. Yes, a name. Penguins have a certain way to identify one another, and believed it was good as a name, but Hermes didn't think it so. No, that wasn't right. Sneaking aboard the huge, huge stations that the humans, yes, that's what the creatures were called, manned. Scanning over the words written on thin, white sheets, Hermes learned of many languages, what world awaited him other than this cold, vast icy landscape, religions, and from religions, gods. Greek gods, in particular. Hermes, god of mischief, interested him the most. ''Hermes......yes. It was a good name. Shortly after naming himself, Hermes discovered his other ability. Flight. He could summon a sort of wind that only went around him, a wind that moved when he moved his flippers. A wind that gave him the ability to travel as if never before, in a way that was the work of magic. Flying for hours, swimming to catch fish, he encountered an odd sort of monster who could not be seen. An odd sort of monster that was trying to eat, kill people. Hermes didn't intervene---how could he? Besides, the beasts were invisible. Still, it felt wrong to just let the poor children the ''thing ''was trying to devour die...……... But somebody else intervened. Miss Raven, and a boy, who shouted and pointed at wherever the monster was. Holding up some sort of small machine, a couple of sharp sticks were released from Miss Raven's hand and killed the beast. She gave a curt nod to the boy, rushing to help the two children who the beast had preyed on. Eventually, she saw Hermes, and that was the start of how Hermes made his way to Haven. The boy, he later learned, could sense peculiars, as that was what he and the special others were called, and that was how he found them. Relationships Laurel Davis (friend)- Laurel is a close friend of Hermes and often swims with him and helps keep him cool by summoning snow clouds. However, the two love to tease and 'bug' each other. Hermes often tries to annoy Laurel as often as possible, while Laurel enjoys burying him in snow and knocking him out of the sky when he is flying. Even so, Hermes and Laurel are good friends and see each other every day. (Mother)- Hermes' mother, like his father and all other penguins in his colony, didn't understand him. One of his peculiar abilities was being incredibly smart, and so Hermes could comprehend things easily while other penguins couldn't. In fact, Hermes' mother abandoned him as soon as he could fend for himself, not just because he was ready but because she just didn't understand her confusing son. (Father)- Category:Peculiar (animal) Category:Male Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55)